Love or Lust
by LanaAngels
Summary: Szerelem vagy vágy, ez itt a nagy kérdés, amivel Haizaki Shougo, a KnB újdonsült rosszfiúja szembetalálta magát. Ha megismerkedsz egy lánnyal, és azt akarod, hogy mindent megtegyen neked, nem kell feltétlenül a cselédeddé tenned, de ez is kétségkívül egy út a célhoz. Bármi probléma esetén pedig nyugodtan hívd Szivárvány Kapitányt! Haizaki nézőpontjából - sok káromkodással, elvégre


Valahol Japánban egy sötét, sötét szobában:

\- Rendben, te anyaszomorító! Most pedig itt maradsz, míg a hajad újra normális, ezüst és tüsis nem lesz, világosan beszéltem?! -, ordította egy dühös Nijimura Haizakinak, akit éppen egy székhez kötözött. Miután végzett, sarkon fordult és elhagyta a szobát.

* * *

 _ **Love or Lust**_

 _I've been spinning now for time  
Couple women by my side  
I got sinning on my mind  
Sipping on red wine  
I've been sitting here for ages  
Ripping out the pages  
How'd I get so faded?  
How'd I get so faded?_

Fáradtan sétáltam hazafelé az edzés után késő este. Igen, néha még én is járhatok edzésre, például mikor muszáj kiengednem a gőzt valahol. Kosarazás és hülye emberekkel való ordibálás mindig segít, hogy jobban érezzem magam.

Sétálás közben valahogy megakadt a szemem egy sikátoron. Egy amatőr utcai banda zaklatott egy lányt, aki nyilván nem kért a társaságukból. Most, hogy jobban megnézem, ez a lány tök ismerős valahonnan… De vajon honnan? Mindegy, most esett le, hogy a srácokat is ismerem: Roby és társai. Mikor azt mondtam, amatőr utcai banda, túl kedves voltam. Ezek a nyomorékok szégyent hoznak az összes tisztességes bűnözőre.

Asszem, segítek a lánynak, ha már úgyis ilyen kurva jó kedvem van. A rohadékok már égnek egy jó verésre.

„Hé, nyomorékok!", köszöntöttem őket udvariasan. „Nem tűnt fel, hogy a hölgy nem kér a társaságotokból?" Fuh, nem is tudtam, hogy tudok ilyen szépen beszélni.

Rohadt Roby rám vigyorgott, már úgy értem, a még megmaradt öt fogával: „Mi közöd van hozzá, Haizaki?"

„Pofa be, és takarodj!", ordítottam rá, és kivertem még két fogát. Nem vagyok erőszakos, csak olyan tenyérbe mászó képe van. Ha meglátom, muszáj megütnöm. És ki vagyok én, hogy gátat szabjak a vágyaimnak?

Na, most, hogy a _veszély_ elmúlt, lássuk az áldozatot: hosszú, világosbarna haj, arany szem, homokóra alak, figyelemre méltó mellbőség.

„Minden oké?", kérdeztem, és felsegítettem a földről. És azta! Azt hinné az ember, hogy már nem érheti több meglepetés, de ennek a lánynak a teste olyan könnyű és törékeny volt, hogy attól tartottam, egy rossz mozdulat, és összeroppantom. És azután pedig megláttam a világ legmelegebb mosolyát.

„Köszönöm." mondta. A hangja hálásnak tűnt, mégis határozottnak. Annyira le voltam sokkolva, hogy nem tudtam szóhoz jutni. Mi a fasz?! Mégis mióta veszítem el a fejem egy mosolytól? Keményebb vagyok én ennél!

„Te Haizaki Shougo vagy, igaz?", kérdezte.

„Öm… igen. Honnan tudtad?"

„Egy osztályba járunk." Mi van?

„Mi van?" Ezt hangosan is ki kellett mondanom. Egy osztályba? Szóval ezért volt olyan ismerős! Talán nem kéne annyit lógnom…

„A nevem Yukihana Ryouko." mondta mosolyogva. Megint. Neeem igazán tetszik nekem ez a dolog. „Akkor, gondolom, még találkozunk. Még egyszer kösz." Elköszönt, és el akart menni, de megállítottam. Az arany szemeivel kíváncsian várta a választ, amit még igazából magam sem tudtam. Ez pár pohár után nem lenne meglepő, de most eskü totál tiszta vagyok.

Oké, annyi biztos, hogy magam mellett fogom tartani. „Mától kezdve a szolgám vagy." közöltem vele a tényeket. Oh, a mosoly egyből eltűnt az arcáról.

„Hogy mi?"

„Megmentettelek, szóval tartozol nekem."

„Hagyjuk már, majd veszek neked egy tábla Milkát." ellenkezett. Bánatára nekem ő kell, nem pedig csoki.

„Van néhány dolog, amiben segítségre van szükségem, mint például kaját csinálni, megírni a házimat, kitakarítani az apartmanomat, felvidítani, ha rossz kedvem van, meg ilyenek."

„Mit értesz az alatt, hogy _felvidítani_?" Áh, látom, vág az esze, ez tetszik.

„Mindent a maga idejében, házinyuszi." mondtam. „Holnap találkozunk, és ne felejtsd el az ebédemet!", majd elmentem.

Öcsém, ez jó volt! Mikor reggel felkeltem, tuti nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen baszott jó vége lesz a napnak. Bevertem rohadt Roby képét és szereztem egy dögös szobalányt, aki ráadásul az osztálytársam.

Végre hazaértem, és anélkül, hogy fürdéssel bajlódtam volna, ledobáltam magamról a ruhákat, és szó szerint beestem az ágyba. Holnap izgalmas napom lesz, jól ki kell pihennem magam.

* * *

Új nap, új kezdet. Legalábbis ezzel az érzéssel ébredtem ma reggel. Szerencse, hogy egyedül élek, különben nem lennék képes nyugodtan kipihenni magam. A hülye bátyám már hajnalok hajnalán ordítozna, anyám meg nyivákolna, hogy keljek már fel, és takarodjak suliba.

Nos, most itt vagyok a kényelmes ágyamban fél 10-kor, az első órákról már elkéstem. Az egyetlen ok, amiért most bemegyek, az csakis az, hogy ellenőrizzem az újdonsült szobalányomat. Már tök kíváncsi voltam, hogy néz ki napfényben, így felugrottam, felkaptam az egyenruhámat, és rohantam a suliba. Jó, talán egy _kicsit_ izgatottabb voltam, mint az indokolt lenne, de na! Ez van!

20 perc múlva már a suliban voltam. Nem törődve nagyjából semmivel, kivágtam a terem ajtaját, és kiáltottam: „RYOUKO!" A lány, csakúgy, mint mindenki más, rémülten nézett rám. Talán nem kellett volna ennyire feltűnően, de izgatott voltam, és pont nagy ívben szartam a… azt hiszem, matek, vagy mit zavartam meg…

„Haizaki-san, talán…" kezdte a tanár, de nem voltam rá kíváncsi.

„Ryouko, gyere velem!", utasítottam, mire mindenki furán nézett rám. Mi van? Mi a fura abban, ha egy srác beront a terembe az óra közepén csak azért, hogy beszéljen egy lánnyal, akit egy napja ismer? Oké, kimondva ez tényleg elég gázul hangzik, de leszarom!

„Most!", nyomatékosítottam, és nyuszika végre elindult.

„Neked mégis mi a fene bajod van?", üvöltött rám, mikor kiértünk.

„Éhes vagyok."

„És?"

„És? Te vagy a szolgám. Neked kéne kaját csinálnod nekem!"

Na, ez valamiért nem tetszett neki, mert a következő pillanatban beletérdelt a…

Baszd meg, ez gecire fájt! Az biztos, hogy a csajban van kurázsi, de ha azt hiszi, ennyitől feladom, akkor nagyon téved. Már elhatároztam, hogy akarom, és eddig egyre jobban tetszik ez a dolog.

 _Listen honey, to every word I say  
I know that you don't trust me  
But I'm better than the stories about me  
Everybody messes up some days  
Ain't got no rhyme or reason  
All I know is I'm yours, yours, yours for every season_

 _Türelmesen_ kivártam, míg véget ér az óra, és végre akcióba lendülhettem. Lazán odasétáltam hozzá – épp két középosztályú bigével dumált (az egyiket _jól_ ismerem) – és elhurcoltam.

„M-mi van?", kérdezte meglepetten. Meg talán dühösen.

„Most velem jössz!", válaszoltam, és kivonszoltam az udvarra, egy eldugottabb helyre, hogy nyugodtan beszélhessünk.

„Mi a francot akarsz tőlem? Hagyj békén!", kiáltotta egyenesen a képembe.

„Elég gagyi szolga vagy, ugye tudod?!", vigyorogtam.

„Sosem egyeztem bele, hogy a szolgád leszek."

„És hálátlan is… Mindegy, tetszik vagy sem, tiéd a megtiszteltetés, hogy gondoskodj rólam." Az fura, ha nem tudom abbahagyni a vigyorgást? Csak mert képtelen vagyok rá, és nem tudom, miért.

„Hadd kérdezzek valamit!"

„Oké."

„Te most anyapótlékot keresel vagy egy barátnőt? De most szólok, hogy egyik se leszek."

„Mi?" Miért kéne nekem anyapótlék? Én hagytam ott őket, mert a szart is kiidegesítették belőlem. Ami a barátnőt illeti, nem tervezem lekötni magam 16 évesen. Az egyáltalán nem menő. „Miért lenne szükségem bárkire is?"

„Látszik rajtad?"

„Látszik? Mi?" Bevallom, most _egy kicsit_ megijedtem.

„Rendben, hadd tippeljek! A szüleid elváltak?" Talált. „Te vagy a legkisebb testvér?" Talált. „Valószínűleg nem kaptad meg azt a figyelmet, ami járt volna, és ezt próbálod kompenzálni a lázadó viselkedéseddel, a balhékkal meg a sok egyéjszakás kalanddal. De ezzel pont az ellentétét éred el annak, amire vágysz, és ezt legbelül te is tudod." Befejezte a kis szónoklatát, és mélyen a szemembe nézett. Éreztem, ahogy a pillantása egyenesen a lelkemig hatol. Na, ez az, ami igazán ijesztő.

„Én… te… most…" dadogtam. Dadogtam! Én _soha_ _ **nem**_ dadogok! Ez… ennek véget kell vetnem, mert nagyon rontja a királyságomat.

„Mi az? Csak nem igazam van? Mint mindig…" mosolygott önelégülten. Az a tegnapi elképesztő mosoly tud elég vészjósló is lenni, ha akarja. Kezdem azt érezni, hogy rossz lányt szemeltem ki… Na, jó, ez hülyeség! Nem lehet olyan nehéz engedelmességre bírni.

„Akkor veszel végre kaját?"

„Te hihetetlen vagy! De tudod, mit? Egész megsajnáltalak." Hogy mi? Most sajnál, de? És mosolyog! Megint olyan kedvesen. Egyre jobban össze vagyok zavarodva. „Egész kedvelem a magadfajtákat, úgyhogy rendben van. Leszek a bejárónőd, vagy nevezd akárhogy, egy ideig."

„Ez most komoly?"

„Aha, egy feltétellel."

„És mi lenne az?"

„Nem lógok a suliból a kedvedért, és neked is be kell járnod rendesen!"

„Hogy já-járjak suliba?" Nemááááár~ Utálom a sulit. Tök korán kell kelni, és a tanárok faszságokról dumálnak, amik szart se érdekelnek.

„Igen. Kezdheted, mondjuk két perc múlva irodalommal. Aztán ha végeztünk veszek neked kaját." mondta, majd elment.

Kajak? Rendesen suliba? Minden órára? Remélem, azt nem várja el, hogy figyeljek is. *korog* Azt hiszem egy ideig nincs más választásom.

„Haizaki-san, ma végre maga is megtisztel a jelenlétével?", kérdezte a tanár, mikor bejött a terembe. Igen, jó kisfiú módjára én is beültem órára. De csakis azért, hogy Ryouko utána vegyen nekem kaját. Ez most mindennél fontosabb. Már közel vagyok az éhenhaláshoz.

Az óra unalmas volt, mint mindig. Ki a halált érdekel, hogy írtak verset az idióta, unatkozó görögök?! Hát engem biztos nem. Folyamatosan az órát bámultam, hogy végre véget érjen ez a rémálom. Pontosan ez az, amiért nem szeretek suliba járni: mert dögunalmas! Hosszú 15 perc szenvedés után rájöttem, mivel üthetném el az időt. Úristen, egy zseninek érzem magam! Tanulmányozom a leendő kis rabszolgámat. Velem ellentétben ő teljesen átszellemülten figyelte a tanárt. Még jegyzetelt is meg minden. Gondolom, ő is egyike azoknak az embereknek, akiknek van valami fogalmuk arról, mit kezdjenek az életükkel. Hm, jó lehet neki. Bevallom, egy kicsit még mindig meg vagyok ijedve attól, amit mondott rólam és a családomról. Minden, amit mondott igaz volt. Ez tényleg ennyire nyilvánvaló lenne? Más is ugyanezt látja, ha rám néz? Áh, azt kétlem, még én se tudok megállapítani ilyesmiket csak úgy, hogy ránézek valakire.

Összegezzük a csajt: szép külső, erős akarat, kedves természet. Konkrétan, minden, ami kell. Most kajak nem jut eszembe semmi, amivel tökéletesebb lehetne. Baszd meg! Nem ám a végén még beleesek! Egyrészt nem akarok barátnőt, másrészt SOKKAL jobbat érdemel nálam. Még ha pénzem lenne, oké, de egyedül lakok, gyors kaján élek, lógok a suliból és az utcai balhékról inkább ne is beszéljünk! Nem való ez neki.

Faszom! Mi a rákért gondolkozok ilyen baromságokon?! Hülye iskola meg a dögunalmas órái! Ha történne valami érdekes, nem lenne ideje az agyamnak elkalandoznia. Mikor csengetnek már ki, és vetnek véget a *korgás* szenvedéseimnek?

*csengő*

Már ideje volt… Nem tudom, mi lett volna, ha még 5 percig egyedül maradok a gondolataimmal.

„Hé, Shou-chan!", kiáltott Ryouko, konkrétan a képembe.

Várj, várj, várj! Tényleg azt mondta, amit hallottam, hogy mondott?

„Shou-chan?", kérdeztem egy fejjel, ami azt sugallta: „Ugye ezt nem gondoltad komolyan?"

„Miért? Szerintem aranyos. Illik hozzád." mosolygott ártatlanul.

„Oké, először is _nem_ vagyok 'aranyos'. Másodszor, értékelném, ha nem hívnál 'Shou-channak'. És harmadszor, *korog*."

„Jó, értem. Elviszlek kajálni. Kövess!" Nekem egy lány sem mondja, hogy 'kövess'. Ők szoktak követni engem. Istenem, mennyi melóm lesz még!

Hamarosan elérkeztünk egy kis árusstandhoz, ahol mindenfélét árultak egész jó áron. Hogyhogy eddig nem vettem észre? Sokkal több pénzt megspórolhattam volna.

„Vegyél, amit csak akarsz, én állom." mondta, és leült az egyik padhoz.

„Komolyan?", kérdeztem kissé zavarodottan. Az oké, hogy a szolgám meg minden, de nem vártam el, hogy tényleg kaját vegyen nekem.

„Persze." mosolygott.

Akkor jó! Rendeltem egy tál karaagét – történetesen a kedvencem -, és én is leültem vele szembe.

„Jó étvágyat!", mondta.

„Köszi." válaszoltam már a kaja negyedét eltűntetve. Rég ettem utoljára…

„Szóval," kezdte. „Pontosan mit is akarsz tőlem?"

„Csak kövess és tegyél meg mindent, amit mondok!"

„Hmph! Nem gondolod, hogy egy kicsit nagyképű vagy? Nekem is megvan a saját életem."

„És?"

„Jó, akkor majd mondom én: hazamegyek veled, ha szeretnéd, csinálok neked vacsit és kiganézom a kuckódat, aztán…!", itt elvigyorodott, amiből sosem lehet semmi jóra számítani. „Tanulni fogunk!"

Baszd meg! Félrenyeltem! Azt mondta…?

„Tanulni?"

„Bizony~" Fú, ez az önelégült mosoly… Ha azt hiszi, képes rávenni _engem_ , hogy _tanuljak_ , akkor el van tévedve. Jelenleg _én_ vagyok a főnöke, tehát az van, amit _én_ akarok.

„Ezt verd ki a fejedből, nyuszi!"

„Ha nekem muszáj engedelmeskednem neked, akkor te legalább tanulj! Ennyit igazán megtehetnél."

„Ne beszélj úgy, mint az anyám! Pont ezért költöztem el onnan, baszd ki! Nincs szükségem emberekre, akik irányítani akarnak."

„Sajnálom." mondta szomorúan, nagy kisnyuszi szemekkel. Nagyszerű! Emiatt most bűntudatom lett. Most úgy érzem, én vagyok a rossz, pedig ő állt elő olyan röhejes ötlettel, mint a tanulás.

„Felejtsd el! Csak menjünk haza!", mondtam egy kicsivel kedvesebb hangon.

„Jó." Jaj, nehogy most duzzogjon, mert egy kicsit kiakadtam! Istenem, mi jön még?

Az úton egy szót sem szóltunk egymáshoz. Ryouko duzzogott, nekem meg nem állt szándékomban felvidítani, pláne nem bocsánatot kérni. Pár perc múlva megérkeztünk a lakásomhoz, és bevezettem az ajtón.

 _Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house_

Tényleg nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy vendégeket fogadjon, mert amint beértünk, Ryouko kezéből kiesett a táskája, és tátott szájjal, kikerekedett szemmel bámult körbe a páholyomban.

„Azért ennyire nem rossz." próbáltam sértődöttnek tűnni.

„A faszt nem!", vágott vissza. Jó, lehet, hogy a függönyök be voltak húzva, a falakon pókhálók, az ágy mellett egy csomó szennyes, a konyhában már pár hónapja nem volt mosogatva (a hűtőben romlott kaják) és hálát adok az égnek, hogy még nem látta a fürdőt, de… Igazából nem tudok felhozni semmit a védelmében: szarul néz ki, de nagyon.

Ryouko lassan magához tért a sokktól. „Gyakran hozol ide lányokat?", kérdezte. Mi köze van ennek bármihez?

„Előfordul."

„És képesek kibírni ebben a légkörben akár 5 percet is?"

„Hé, a csajok miattam jönnek, nem a kéró miatt."

„A sok rossz kurva…" morogta alig hallhatóan. „Semmi baj! Amíg a sok cucc nem mozdul meg, addig nincs késő." nyugtatgatta magát.

„Igazából…"

„Megmozdult?"

„Dehogyis, csak ugratlak." nevettem.

„Shou-chan!"

„Azt hittem, már mondtam, hogy ne hívj így!"

„Azt hittem, már mondtam, hogy hagyj békén!"

„Tudod, hogy nagyon okos vagy?"

„Tudod, hogy nagyon idegesítő vagy?"

„És hogy mennyire szépek a szemeid?"

„Öö… t-talán elkezdhetnénk takarítani…" mondta, és elfordult? Most tulajdonképpen elutasított? _Engem?_ Megint meglepett. Már kb. 15 perce a házamban vagyunk, elkezdtem flörtölni, ő meg _elfordult_! Mi a kurva élet folyik itt? Fogadás? Kész átverés show? Valaki mondjon már valamit, mert agyfaszt fogok kapni! Ez a lány miért nem tud úgy viselkedni, mint az összes többi?!

Oké, oké, oké, oké, mély levegő! Semmi baj! Ez még nem jelent semmit. Csak viselkedj természetesen, és majdcsak lesz valami.

Laza 3 óra alatt lakhatóvá tettük a lakásomat. Nem mondanám, hogy rend van, de már nem hasonlít egy 6 éves pöcegödörhöz, ami határozottan jó jel. Vacsit főzni már nem nagyon volt erőnk, szóval maradtunk a jó öreg pizzánál. Meglepő, de rohadt jól elvoltunk. Mikor az órára néztünk, már – baszki 10 óra van! Hogy repül az idő, ha jó társaságban vagy!

„Azt hiszem, most már ideje mennem." mondta Ryouko, és felállt, hogy összepakolja a cuccait.

„Ja, kösz mindent." mondtam, és én is felálltam.

„Ne felejtsd el, hogy holnap suli! 8-kor! Ne késs el, különben végeztünk!"

„Persze, persze! Felfogtam."

„Akkor jó." mosolygott, és megölelt. _Ez_ fura volt, nagyon, de egész… kellemes. Egy jó néhány másodpercig biztos le voltam fagyva. Nem tudom, miért, de nem szoktam csakúgy, minden ok nélkül másokat ölelgetni. Ennek ellenére nem akartam, hogy vége legyen. Azt hiszem, tényleg… Nem! Ezt most ki kell vernem a fejemből! Nem játszunk ilyen veszélyes játékot. Láttam már srácokat, akik így jártak, és nem lett szép vége a sztorijuknak.

„Jó éjszakát!", mondta, mikor hirtelen elengedett, és kifordult az ajtón. Egyből megvolt bennem a késztetés, hogy utána rohanjak, és visszahozzam, de abból semmi jó nem sülne ki. Muszáj türtőztetnem magam. Nem tehetek semmi olyat, aminek következményei lesznek.

Gyorsan lezuhanyoztam és lefeküdtem. Holnap _tényleg_ be kell mennem a suliba, úgyhogy alszom, amíg még tudok. Szerencsére péntek lesz, szóval nem kell túlságosan megerőltetnem magam.

Hajnali 7 óra. Igen, hajnali 7 óra van, én pedig _felkeltem_. Nem tudom, más ember ezt hogy csinálja, de ez borzalmas. És tudom, hogy vannak olyanok, akiknek még korábban kell kelnie. Nem tudom, azok hogy nem lesznek öngyilkosok az első hét után.

És igen! Beértem az iskolába (épphogy…), és igen, földrajz órán vagyok, és igen, halálra unom magam. Semmi új.

Na, de innen kezdődnek az izgalmak! Óra után Ryouko elkapta a kezemet, és félrehúzott a tömegtől.

„Hiányoztam, nyuszi?", kérdeztem vigyorogva.

„Ne is álmodj róla!", vágott vissza idegesen. De nagyon idegesen. Csak úgy tajtékzott a dühtől.

„Mi történt?" Félig aggódtam, félig kíváncsi voltam, miről maradtam le.

„Hallottad a pletykákat?"

„Nem, milyen pletykák?"

„Ez az egész a te hibád meg az idióta 'a szolgám vagy' ötletedé!", fakadt ki ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna.

„Ryouko, mi-"

„Mindegy, csak tartsd magad távol tőlem!" És ezzel elviharzott. Most már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá, mi a jószagú málnabokor ártatlanságos ágacskája történt.

Még visszamentem az órákra, mert rájöttem, hogy a tanterem milyen fasza hely gondolkodni. Bőven van rá időd, és nem uszítják rád a zsarukat, mert lógsz. Hogy erre miért nem jöttem rá hamarabb? Tudom, hogy dolgozatokat is kell írni, különben meg fogok bukni, de majd lesek valakiről vagy írok puskát. Nem olyan nagy ügy, nem atomtudós akarok lenni, csak a kettes kell.

Szóval, mivel már ebédszünet volt, és _talán_ egy kicsit bealudtam törin, úgy döntöttem, ha már pletykákról volt szó, megnézem, miről értekezik a népem. Hiszitek, vagy sem, Ryouko is ott volt az ebédlőben. A barátnőivel volt, de nem tűnt túl vidámnak. Ahogy körbenéztem, kiszúrtam egy csapatot, ami valószínűleg a helyi "rosszfiúkból" állt, sz'al odamentem, és leültem közéjük.

„Hé, nyomorékok!", köszöntem udvariasan. „Mizu?" Láttam, hogy az egyik vissza akart pofázni valami értelmeset, aztán meglátta, ki vagyok és inkább befogta. Bölcs döntés. „Na, meséljetek valamit a legújabb pletykákról!", mondtam, miközben átkaroltam a mellettem ülő két beijedt csávót.

„M-mi é-érdekel, H-haizaki-san?", dadogta a jobb oldali.

„Yukihana Ryouko." Erre mindegyikőjük furán nézett rám. Most. Meg. Mi. A. Szar. Van? Egy srác nem érdeklődhet egy lány iránt? Azt hittem, szabad országban élünk! Hát a fasz ki van! „Beszélj!", nyomatékosítottam.

„Kérlek, ne ölj meg minket!", könyörögtek egyszerre. Te, lehetnének még _ennél_ is idegesítőbbek?!

„Tehát, tegnap berontottál az egyik órára, és elhívtad Ryouko-sant. Ez már önmagában is okot ad a gyanúra. Nem sokkal ezután pedig néhányan látták, ahogy kettesben elvonultok az egyik rejtett részre az udvaron. Nevezetesen ez az a hely, ahová a lányokat mindig viszed, így nem nehéz arra asszociálni, hogy milyen kapcsolat van kettőtök között."

„Te egészen okos vagy." Hallottátok, milyen szavakat használ? Asszociálni? Az meg mi a rákot jelent?

„K-köszönöm?", válaszolta félve.

„Mindegy." forgatta a szemét az egyik tag, az, amelyik vissza akart szólni. „Az a lényeg, hogy már mindenki tudja, hogy Yukihana Ryouko az új kurvád.

„Mondd ezt még egyszer!", morogtam dühösen.

„Mit? Hogy Ryouko a kurvád? Miért, szégyelled?"

*durr* Bevertem neki egy akkorát, hogy átrepült az ebédlő másik oldalára. Felbaszta az agyamat rendesen. Egy dolog a pletykák, de meg ne próbálja sértegetni a szobalányomat. Most, hogy mindenki rám figyel, tegyük tisztába a dolgokat!

„Ha tudni akarjátok, a csávó azért repült, mert a kurvámnak nevezte Ryoukot. Ha valakinek még vannak ilyen feltételezései, azok nyugodtan sorba állhatnak!" Na, egyből kussba maradtak. Helyes! Elkanászodtak a dolgok, amíg nem voltam itt. Ideje, hogy ezek a férgek megtanulják, ki a főnök.

Most már nyugodtabban visszaültem az asztalhoz, ami az ütéstől széttört, és körbenéztem. Mindenki visszatért az eredeti tevékenységéhez kivéve… Basszus! Pont _ettől_ féltem! _Ő_ is látott és hallott mindent. Nem tudtam, hogy fog reagálni erre a helyzetre, egyelőre csak állt, és bámult rám nagy, arany szemekkel.

*csengő* Vissza órára! Először az életemben hálás vagyok a csengőnek. Mennyi minden van még, ami meg tud lepni? Kövi óra angol. Sajnos a tudásom kimerül annyiban, hogy "Fuck this shit, you bastard!" De kétlem, hogy ennek bármi hasznát vehetném az órákon. Újabb szerencse, hogy külön csoportban vagyok Ryoukoval; ő a jóknál van, én meg a "kezdőknél", úgyhogy nem kell tartanom az estleges kínos pillanatoktól.

Végre mehetek haza! Egy újabb nap az életemből, amit értelmetlen dolgokra vesztegettem el, ráadásul elvesztettem a szolgámat _egy nap_ alatt. Tök jó! Ha már úgyis péntek van, megyek és berúgok, hogy ne emlékezzek semmire, ami ma történt. Igen, ez lesz az!

„Shougo!", szólított valaki pont, mikor kiértem a suliból.

„Mi van?", kérdeztem anélkül, hogy megfordultam volna, tök idegesen. Egy ideig nem jött válasz, aztán:

„Köszönöm." Mi? Ez nem lehet…

„Ryouko?", fordultam meg végre. Ryouko pár lépéssel távolabb állt, és lehajtotta a fejét. „De miért?"

„Mert megvédtél, mikor úgy beszéltek rólam. És sajnálom, hogy téged okoltalak a pletykák miatt. Tudom, hogy nem a te hibád." Mondjuk ez azért erős túlzás, de mindegy, legyen a hölgynek igaza.

„Hát, igazán nincs mit." Kínos csend. A pillanat, mikor érzed, hogy még mondani akar valamit, és te is mondanál valamit, bármit, de egyikőtöknek sincs elég bátorsága hozzá.

„Akkor most…" És a végén mindketten egyszerre szólaltok meg. Ez végre megtörte a köztünk lévő feszültséget: mindketten nevettünk. Áh, mintha egy nagy szikla esett volna le a szívemről.

„Menjünk haza!", mondtam (boldogan).

„Jó, úgyis van egy csomó tanulnivalónk." mondta.

„Igen, van egy csomó tanulni- Mi?" Ugye nem akar tényleg…? „De péntek van!"

„Az nem baj. Hazamegyünk, kajálunk és megírjuk a házit." jelentette ki.

„Van házi?"

„Néha figyelhetnél is órákon!"

„Néha szoktam. Például bioszon, mikor a szaporodásról van szó." mondtam vigyorogva.

„Perverz barom…"

„Kösz, nyuszi, ez jól esett."

„Nem dicséretnek szántam."

„Pedig nekem úgy hangzott."

„Akkor valami baj van a füleddel."

„Én nem hinném."

„Hinni a templomban kell."

„Mi az a templom?"

„Oh, tényleg, elfelejtettem, hogy a mocskos, perverz bűnözőket nem engedik be ilyen helyekre."

"…" Ez most… És… De… Baszd meg! Miért van ennek a lánynak mindenre valami válasza? Nem olyan vicces, ha nem az enyém az utolsó szó. Velem ellentétben ő nagyon is jól szórakozott. Naná, hogy! Nem tudja, milyen idegesítő visszafogni magam. Ha nem lenne önuralmam, már rég nem lenne rajtunk ruha. Hogy miért fogom magam vissza, mikor máskor úgy húzok meg nőket, hogy a nevüket sem tudom? Nos, talán az egyik ok az, hogy most jelentettem ki az egész suli előtt, hogy nem a kurvám, úgyhogy nem is fogom azzá tenni. A másik pedig a reakciója; úgy értem, ti is láttátok, mennyire kiakadt a pletykák miatt. Nem hinném, hogy ő is élvezné, plusz valószínűleg soha többé nem állna szóba velem. Hogy ez miért baj? Mert talán-esetleg-lehethogy-elképzelhetően-feltehetőleg egy kicsit kedvelem. Azt nem mondanám, hogy szerelmes vagyok, de jó vele lenni. Nemcsak egy péniszt lát bennem, hanem egy normális embert. Ez valamiért megnyugtat.

 _Végre_ hazaértünk. Eddig fel sem tűnt, milyen messze lakok a sulitól, és hogy 10 perc alatt mennyi minden átfut az ember agyán. Ryouko gyorsan összedobált pár cuccot, amit a hűtőben talált, és megkajáltunk.

„Áh, tele vagyok!", sóhajtottam elégedetten.

„Akkor kezdhetünk tanulni." Megtörte a varázst…

„Még mindig nem verted ki a fejedből?"

„Persze, hogy nem."

„Hajh! Legyen!", adtam fel végül. „És, mivel kezdünk?" Ryouko szemei felcsillantak a boldogságtól, és elővette a matekkönyvet. „Ugye nem?"

„De! A matek jó!"

„Nem!", kiáltottam, mintha lelkes lennék, pedig nem vagyok az, nagyon nem. „Kizárt. Figyelj, legyen inkább valami olyan, amihez nem kell használnom az agyamat!", javasoltam.

„Nem, a matek lesz, mivel ez az egyetlen tantárgy, amiből házit kaptunk." *sóhaj*

 _Egy szenvedéssel teli fél óra után:_

„Érted?", kérdezte Ryouko.

„Igen."

„Tényleg?"

„Nem. Egy szavadat sem értem. Mi van a koszos tangával?", kérdeztem összezavarodva. Kajak egy szavát sem fogtam fel. Milyen nyelven beszél egyáltalán?

„Az koszinusz és tangens, te idióta!", morogta idegesen, mikor már a 14. magyarázatra sem értettem. „Ez reménytelen."

„Most már feladod?"

„Jó, de csak, mert már késő van. Holnap visszajövök." mondta, és felállt. „10 órára itt leszek." Felkapta a dolgait, megölelt és elment. Megint ez a meleg érzés. Azt hiszem, szeretem az öleléseket.

* * *

 _Will the angel or the devil  
Die in ecstasy  
There's something coming over you  
Come over me  
Falling in love is never easy  
'Cause they're so good  
I'm so bad, so let's get ugly_

Másnap reggel (fél 12-kor) arra ébredtem, hogy lerántják rólam a takarót, és fázom. Nem a legkellemesebb ébredés, az biztos.

„Mi a fasz van már?", kiáltottam fel reflexből. Nem tudtam, ki lehet olyan gyökér, hogy felkelt, de gyűlölöm, ha nem hagyják, hogy kialudjam magam.

„Jó reggelt, Csipkerózsika! Vagy mondjam inkább, hogy délután fél 1?" És a köcsögnek még viccelődni is van kedve.

„Mi a frászt akarsz?", kérdeztem álmosan.

„Te mondtad, hogy a szolgádként hétvégén is jönnöm kell, és már itt vagyok kb. két és fél órája, szóval emeld ki a lusta segged az ágyból, légy olyan kedves!", üvöltötte. Oh, így már több értelme van a dolognak.

„Ryouko?"

„Mégis ki más lenne rajtam kívül olyan hülye, hogy önként és dalolva átjöjjön hozzád?!", kérdezte dühösen. Igazából kajak nem gondoltam, hogy eljön. Ha a helyében lennék, én otthon maradtam volna és élném tovább boldogan az életemet.

„Csak még öt percet!"

„Felejtsd el! Maximum kettőt kapsz." Ezzel kiviharzott a szobából.

Lassan feltápászkodtam, és megráztam a fejem, hogy teljesen magamhoz térjek. Tegnap éjjel megint csak úgy beestem az ágyba, szóval se fürdés, se semmi egyéb. A "vacsorám" valahol az ágyamban és mellette egy csomó helyen van szétszórva. Nem az a látvány, amit az ember a vendégei előtt szeretne mutatni.

„Jó reggelt!", mondta Ryouko, mikor kiértem a konyhába olyan kedvesen mosolyogva, mintha az előbb nem is ő üvöltötte volna le a fejemet. „Ne kérdezz semmit, csak egyél!", tett elém egy tányér forró levest, majd folytatta a fel nem tett kérdéseim megválaszolását. „Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy 16 éves vagyok, elég sok mindent láttam már. Olyanokat is, mint te, akiknek fogalmuk sincs róla, mit is keresnek ebben az életben, és ez szomorú. Igaz, téged nem ismerlek nagyon, így nem tudhatom, mi fog történni veled, de néhány embernek csak egy kis szeretetre van szüksége, hogy képes legyen kiemelkedni a sötétségből, amibe valami beletaszította."

„Van benne valami…" válaszoltam egy kis csend után. Csak az a baj, hogy semmi szeretnivaló nincs egy olyan alakban, mint én, szóval, ha már megváltást úgyse nyerhetek, úgy élem az életem, hogy mindent egy lapra teszek fel.

„Sajnálom, kissé elragadtattam magam." suttogta inkább önmagának, mint nekem. A légkör elég feszültté vált, ami semmiféleképpen sem jó.

„Megvan!", kiáltottam fel hirtelen.

„M-mi van meg?"

„Tudom, mire van neked szükséged."

„Nekem nincs szükségem semmire." tiltakozott, pedig ez egy baszott jó ötlet. El sem hiszem, milyen kreatív vagyok.

„Gondoskodtál rólam, szóval most viszonzom. Ne ellenkezz!"

„Jó, és mi a nagy ötleted?", kérdezte unottan.

„Egy buli!", vigyorogtam.

„Egy buli?"

„Igen, egy buli, tudod, ahol van egy csomó ember, akik táncolnak-"

„Tudom, milyen egy buli! Miből gondoltad, hogy nekem pont egy bulira van szükségem?"

„Túl feszült vagy, és sokat aggódsz felesleges dolgokon." válaszoltam egyszerűen. „Na, ne csak állj ott, hanem készülj, és indulunk!"

„Az kizárt! Nem megyek olyan helyre, ahol az emberek isznak, drogoznak és megerőszakolnak." ellenkezett. Megint. Vagy inkább még mindig. (?)

„Nyugi, majd én vigyázok rád."

„Oh, persze! Te lennél az első, aki leitat _és_ megerőszakol."

„Hát ennyire ismersz?", próbáltam meghatottnak tűnni.

„Tudtam!"

„Jaj, ne már! Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy jó csaj vagy."

„Na, ne mondd! Te viszont aligha vagy jó pasi." Áú! _Ez_ durva volt.

„Azt mondod?"

„Igen, azt." jelentette ki teljesen a szemembe. Woah, van kurázsi a lányban, az biztos! Lehetne még ennél is tökéletesebb?

„Most jobban érzed magad?"

„Igen."

„Akkor eljössz velem?"

„…igen."

Oh, igen! Na, most mondjátok, ki a király! Tegnap este amúgy is el akartam menni inni, de így se rossz. Mondjuk a józanságomat muszáj lesz megtartanom, elvégre nem lenne szerencsés, ha mindenféle állatságot művelnék Ryouko jelenlétében vagy Ryoukoval.

Ellenőriztem, és a VI. utcában az egyik tag (Vörös Roy) 8-tól tart is egy bulit, szóval oda fogunk elmenni. Már olyan izgatott vagyok! Eskü, mintha randizni mennénk… Oh, nem, nem, nem! Máris rossz irányba jár az agyam. _Nem_ randizunk, és _nem_ próbálkozhatok be nála semmivel. Kemény és fáradtságos munkával végre sikerült elérnem, hogy megbízzon bennem, már szinte a barátom, szóval most kurvára nem hiányzik, hogy mindent elbasszak, ahogy szoktam. Legalább ezt az egy embert had tartsam magam mellett!

Mivel a buli kezdetéig még kb. 7 óra van hátra, mindketten arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy kéne még valamit csinálni. Mivel már házi nem volt (Hála Istennek!), a lakosztályom meg csillogott a tisztaságtól… többé-kevésbé, nem igazán volt ötletünk.

„Mit szólnál, ha elmennénk étterembe?", kérdezte Ryouko.

„Túl puccos."

„És kosarazni?"

„Túl lehangoló."

„Jaj, ne már!", nyávogta. „ _Tudom_ , hogy szeretsz kosarazni, ne is próbáld meg tagadni!"

„Tch." Francba! Már megint _azt_ csinálja. Azt az izét, amivel belelát a lelkembe. Nem olyan vicces, mint azt hiszi. „De nincs labdánk." ellenkeztem. Hé, ez legalább egy ésszerű érv. Reméltem, hogy ettől majd meghátrál, de nagyot tévedtem.

„Oh, biztos vagy te ebben?", kérdezte ördögien vigyorogva, aztán a háta mögül előrántott egy kosárlabdát, és egyenesen a képemnek baszta.

„Te kis…!", morogtam a fájdalomtól. „Ezt meg honnan a picsából szerezted?"

„Pont onnan!"

„Mi van?"

„Vettem a bátorságot, és _kicsit_ körbenéztem a szobádban. Gondoltad volna, hogyha a ruháidat eltakarítod a földről, és benézel az ágyad alá, egész érdekes dolgokat találhatsz? Például egy kosárlabda, egy családi fotó…" sorolta, és felém mutatott egy képet, amin én, mutter és a bátyám a fejemet simogatta, én pedig duzzogtam. Akkor készült a kép, mikor a testvér megszerezte a kiváló érettségijét. Idegesítő…

„Azt azonnal add vissza!", kiáltottam felháborodva. A labda egy dolog, de annak a képnek már a szemétben lenne a helye.

„Miért? Olyan aranyos vagy rajta." mondta gügyögve. Persze, persze, marha vicces.

„Tökmindegy, csak add ide!", figyelmeztettem újra.

„Sajnálom." mondta mosolyogva, és visszaadta a képet. „De tényleg nagyon aranyos vagy." ismételte komoly tekintettel. Túl komolyan a tartalomhoz képest. Ezzel arra céloz, hogy alapból aranyosnak talál? Na, jó, vissza a földre!

„Kösz. Akkor megyünk kosarazni, vagy mi?", kérdeztem, felkaptam a labdát, és felálltam. Azt a hatalmas, boldog mosolyt látni kellett volna! Nem hittem, hogy ember képes ennyire vidámnak lenni egy ennyire egyszerű dolog miatt. Éreztem, ahogy szabályosan elsodor a pozitív energia.

Lementünk a parkba, hogy dobálgassunk párat. Nem nagyon erőltettem meg magam, csak hagytam, hogy szórakozzon. Nem mintha nem szeretném a kosárlabdát, épp ellenkezőleg: a kosárlabda nem szeret engem. Mindig jó voltam benne, és még élveztem is, de mindig vannak jobbak, tehetségesebbek, gazdagabbak, akik akarva-akaratlanul átveszik a helyem, és én megint egyedül maradok, hogy azon elmélkedhessek, mi a jó büdös franccal érdemeltem ki, hogy ennyire kibasszon velem az élet.

„Shougo." mondta Ryouko, miközben épp a fűben fekve pihentünk.

„Mondd!"

„Kérdezhetek valamit?", szólt bizonytalanul. Éreztem, hogy bármi is jár a fejében, valami fájdalmas dolgot fog felidézni bennem.

„Kérdezz!", válaszoltam ennek ellenére bátran. Férfi vagyok, kibírom.

„Miért… öö… *sóhaj* Semmi. Inkább felejtsd el!"

„Hé, hé, ha már idáig eljutottál, ne tartsd vissza!"

„Nem erről van szó, csak…"

„Csak mi?"

„Annyi mindent szeretnék tudni rólad, hogy fogalmam sincs, mit is kellene kérdeznem." Na, ez meglepett. Nem tudom, kívülről mi látszott belőlem, de én éreztem, ahogy az arcom felforrósodik. Jó, tuti látszott, mert elkezdett nevetni… Ha nem tűnt volna még fel, gyűlölöm, mikor kiröhögnek.

„Mi van?", kérdeztem idegesen.

„Olyan aranyos vagy." nevetett tovább, majd felém hajolt, és megpuszilta az arcom. Hát, ha eddig nem volt olyan az arcom, mint annak a köcsög Akashinak a haja, akkor most biztos olyan volt, és bár kívülről nem látszott semmi, belül úgy néztem ki, mint egy ötéves kisfiú, aki megkapta élete első kisautóját. Hát elképesztően boldog voltam!

„Most álmodom." sóhajtottam a felhőknek. Ryouko kuncogott. Éreztem, hogy most nagyon büszke magára. Nos, van is miért.

„Miért?"

„Ez az egész túl szép, hogy igaz legyen."

„Ne gondold egy percig sem, hogy kevesebb jogod van a boldogsághoz, mint bármelyik másik embernek!" Istenem, most úgy szeretném megcsókolni…!

„Lassan indulhatnánk!", javasolta. Észre sem vettem, hogy a nap lement, és kezdett besötétedni. Ha bármikor megállíthatnám az időt, most megtenném. Most minden olyan tökéletes volt, kicsit talán túl tökéletes. Hirtelen rossz érzésem támadt – a vihar előtti csend. Bele sem akarok gondolni, mi történhet… Úgy döntöttem, mint eddig mindig, élvezem a pillanatot, amíg csak lehet.

* * *

 _I wanna put my hands on her hands  
Feel the heat from her skin  
Get reckless in the starlight  
I'm moving to the beat of her heart  
I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

Este 8 óra, a buli kezdete, és mi itt állunk Vörös Roy kis összeröffenésének színhelyén, a Sötét Körzet egyik rég elhagyott raktárépületénél. Hogy miért hívják Sötét Körzetnek? Nos, mondhatnám, hogy mert ez az alvilág, vagy mert olyan veszélyes és megkérdőjelezhető előéletű bűnözők tanyáznak erre, akik illegális kereskedelmet folytatnak, de nem ez a helyzet. Az ok ennél igazából sokkal egyszerűbb: az itt élő emberek teljesen sötétek agyilag. Nem ők bizniszelnek, hanem velük bizniszelnek, mert olyan könnyen lehet őket átverni, hogy az már fáj. De vissza a sztorihoz…

Szóval Ryouko és én beléptünk a raktárba, ahol a parti már javában ment. Villóztak a fények, üvöltött a zene, remegtek a falak, az igazán koraiak pedig máris részegek voltak, és a füvet is nagyban árulták már. Más szóval minden volt, ami egy igazi bulihoz kell. Ránéztem Ryoukora, aki egy kicsit elsápadt a látványtól.

„Na, hogy tetszik?", kérdeztem egy kacsintással, de nem válaszolt. „Túl sok?" Erre bólintott. „Semmi gond. Fogd meg a kezem!" Kicsit habozva bár, de megfogta a kezem, és bevezettem a terembe.

„Hé, pultos! Valami könnyűt!", kiáltottam.

„Cső, Haizaki! Rég láttalak." mondta a pultos.

„Ja, kicsit elfoglalt voltam." válaszoltam, majd elvettem a két üveget, és Ryoukohoz fordultam. „Tessék!", nyújtottam át neki az egyik üveg alkoholt. Ryouko gyanakodva nézett rám.

„Ugye nem tettél bele semmit?", kérdezte.

„Persze, hogy nem. Még fel sincs bontva." biztosítottam. Még egy percig gyanakodva méregette az üveget és engem, aztán végre felnyitotta és megitta. Én is legördítettem az enyémet. Egy ekkora adag igazából szarra sem volt elég, de most kivételesen nem baszhatok be. Ha történik valami Ryoukoval, csak mert beszámíthatatlan vagyok, azt nem bocsátanám meg magamnak.

 _I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There is no one that can top, top, top your smile_

Velem ellentétben úgy tűnt, Ryoukonak igenis használt a pia, és húsz perc múlva olyan felszabadultan táncolt a parketten, mintha oda született volna. Minden gátlása elszállt, és úgy mozgott, mint bárki más, aki idejár. Nem mondom, lenyűgöző látvány volt, csupa tűz és szabadság; jó volt ezt az oldalát is látni, csak az az egy gond van, hogy a csodálatossága másoknak is feltűnt, és meg is környékezték. A kibaszott szarházi mocsadékok úgy méregették, mintha egy darab hús lenne előttük aránytálcán felszolgálva. Még nem tudják, kinek a szolgájával szórakoznak. A felbaszott módomban odamentem közéjük. Tánc közben átkaroltam Ryouko derekát, és a lehető legfenyegetőbben néztem az aljanépre, hogy tudatosítsam bennük, ő az _**enyém.**_ A srácok gyorsan vették is a lapot, ahhoz képest, hogy a Sötét Körzetben nem világít az értelem, és morogva leléptek, ám ezzel még nem volt vége az estének, sőt valójában még csak most kezdődött.

Vegyünk egy közepesen részeg Ryoukot, egy túlfűtött bulit és a bizonytalan, megingó érzéseimet, majd adjuk össze őket! Kezdem azt érezni, hogy ez a kis kiruccanás mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet. Kívülről csak annyi látszott, hogy a jó öreg Haizaki visszatért, de ez nem így van. Már sosem leszek ugyanaz, aki voltam.

Táncoltunk. A testünk egyre többször és többször ért egymáshoz, a fények kezdtek elhomályosulni, a zene hangja eltompulni, már csak mi ketten voltunk az elhagyatott raktárban. Éreztem, ahogy minden önkontrollom szertefoszlik a levegőben. Végem van. Ennyi. Nem bírom! Muszáj… legalább egy kicsit…

„!" M-m-megcsókolt! Ő engem! Ryouko csókolt meg engem, nem pedig én őt? Mi a… Mi van?! Oké, oké, ez lesz az: hallucinálok. Túl sok volt az alkohol (bár csak egy hangyafingnyit ittam). Basszus, ki a faszt hülyítek?! Az még arra sem volt elég, hogy két percig spicces legyek. De ha ő kezdte, akkor nem baj, ha folytatom, ugye? Remélhetőleg, mikor holnapra elpárolog az alkohol hatása, úgyis mindent elfelejt. Mégis mi a gecinek érzem magam ennyire mocskosnak ettől az egésztől?

Jó, picsába az egésszel! Ideje férfiként viselkedni! A tarkójánál fogva magamhoz húztam, és csókolóztunk.

 _Vannak dolgok, amik nem hazudnak még akkor sem, ha szeretnénk. Például a szem, a test, a szív – gyakorlatilag az ember minden része, amibe az agy nem szól bele. Vannak, akik a csatamezőn képesek kommunikálni egy összeütközésben, ők a riválisok. Vannak, akik egy pillantásból is megértik egymást, ők az igaz barátok. És vannak olyanok, akik egy érintésből vagy csókból értik meg, mi rejlik a másik szívében, ők a szerelmesek._

A gyengéd csókból hamarosan egyre forróbb és vadabb lett, ahogy oldódtak fel köztünk a gátak, és jó volt. Jobb, mint eddig bármi, ami velem történt.

„Szeretlek." suttogtam a fülébe lihegve, majd ráhajtottam a fejem a vállára, míg összeszedem magam.

„Tudom~" nevetett aranyosan, az alkohol beszélt belőle. Bármi mást mondani neki totál értelmetlen lenne. Szomorú, de azt biztosan tudom, hogy legalább egy kicsit ő is kedvel engem. „Elmondjak egy titkot?", kérdezte vigyorogva.

„Mondd!"

„Rosszul vagyok." mondta, aztán elájult.

* * *

 _I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby this is getting serious  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dangerous_

„Fuh, bazdmeg!", sóhajtottam, miután végre hazavittem Ryoukot és lebasztam az ágyra. Igen, hozzám vittem, mert nem hinném, hogy a szülei odáig lennének a boldogságtól, ha egy csövesnek kinéző pasi vinné haza a hullarészeg kislányukat.

Igazi úriember módjára be is takargattam, meg minden, aztán elterültem a kanapén. Sok minden történt ma, szóval elfáradtam rendesen. Két perc múlva már úgy aludtam, mint akit kiütöttek.

Másnap reggel egy sikításra ébredtem. Nem volt nehéz megjósolni ezt a reakciót, elvégre ki ne lenne kiakadva, ha egy buli után valaki egy idegen ágyában ébredne fel?

„Neked is jó reggelt!", mondtam álmosan a szememet dörzsölgetve.

„Te…! Mit műveltél velem?" Persze, persze, mindig engem kell gyanúsítgatni, miért is ne?

„Nem csináltam semmit! Gondolkozz egy kicsit, mielőtt hülyeségeket beszélsz!" Én biztos nem mondok semmit a tegnapról. Szerencsére megfogadta a tanácsomat, és visszaemlékezett, mi történt vele tegnap este, és ahogy az egyre fehéredő arcából vettem észre _mindenre_ tisztán emlékszik.

„Te… és… én… mi… mi ketten…" dadogta egyre vörösebb arccal.

„Igen…" Vészhelyzet! Vészhelyzet! Gyorsan témát kell váltanom, mielőtt még ennél is kínosabb lenne a szitu. „Hogy érzed magad? Fáj a fejed?" Gratulálok, Haizaki, megnyerted a legjobb közhely témát választók díját. Nagy tapsot!

„Nem, jól vagyok." válaszolta, de még mindig elég zavartnak tűnt.

„Akkor ezt szerencsésen megúsztad."

„Azt hiszem, haza kéne mennem, mielőtt a szüleim rendőröket küldenek utánam." mondta, majd felállt, és a kijárathoz ment. „Majd találkozunk." És ezzel elment. Ezek után meglep, hogy még képes ilyeneket mondani.

Végül egyedül maradtam. Azt hittem, most végre gondolkodhatok és pihenhetek, de két óra nyugalom után megszólalt a telefonom. A hívás rejtett számról jött, innen már éreztem, hogy bajt jelent, de azért felvettem.

„Ki vagy te, és mit akarsz tőlem?", kérdeztem, mire egy rekedt, torz hang válaszolt.

„ _ **Moszt isz cak úgy árad belőled a kedvesszég, Haiszaki."**_ De azért a pöszeségről elég felismerhető…

„Mi a faszt akarsz, Roby?"

„ _ **Bosszút! Cak emlékezz, mikor a múltkor kiverted a fogamat ész mekfosztottál a játékszeremtől! Eszért mekfiszecc! A bosszúm hatalmasz lesz ész fájdalmasz!"**_

„Befejezted?", kérdeztem idegesen. Jobb dolgom is van, mint a baromságait hallgatni.

„ _ **Ami aszt illeti, még cak moszt kesztem. Ha újra látni akarod a kisz barátnődet, gyere a Szötét Körszet D épületéhez!"**_

„Te nyomorék! Mit műveltél Ryoukoval?"

„ _ **Oh, szemmit. Még! De lehet, hogy ő inkább velem szeretne jáccadozni. Cak rajtad múlik."**_ nevetett, mint egy megszállott. _**„Gyerünk, kiszasszony, köszönny szépen!"**_

„ _ **Shougo!"**_ , hallottam Ryouko hangját. A rohadék tényleg nem viccel.

„Te ki szarpalack! Ha odaérek, esküszöm, azt is megbánod, hogy megszülettél!", morogtam a fogamat csikorgatva, majd letettem a telefont. Ennyit a pihenésről! Viszont, ha Roby megadta a helyszínt, akkor tuti, hogy sok emberrel fog várni, és bármennyire fáj beismernem, annyival nem bírok el egyedül. Segítségre van szükségem, valaki erősre. Sajnálatos módon _rajta_ kívül senki más nem jut eszembe, de ő… Nem, Ryouko veszélyben van, most nincs időm ilyeneken gondolkodni. Muszáj felhívnom.

„ _ **Haizaki? Nem vall rád, hogy csak úgy felhívsz."**_

„Yo, Nijimura-san."

„ _ **Szóval mi a helyzet?"**_

„Elég bonyolult a helyzet, de röviden: találkoztam egy csajjal, akit nagyon megszerettem, de Rohadt Roby bosszút akar állni rajtam, ezért elrabolta."

„ _ **Még mindig nem értem a problémát. Ha elkapták a csajt, akkor kapd össze a zamatos segged, és siess a segítségére!"**_

„Igen, csakhogy ennyivel nem bírok el egyedük…" ismertem be neki.

„ _ **Oh? Csak nem…? A kis Haizaki segítséget kér a senpaitól?"**_ , gügyögött nekem. Fú, ha most nem lenne szükségem a segítségére…

„Ne baszakodj velem! Most akkor jössz vagy nem?"

„ _ **Hű, az a lány tényleg fontos lehet."**_

„Ja, tényleg az. Akkor?"

„ _ **10 perc és ott vagyok."**_ mondta, majd letette.

* * *

Miután részletesen elmagyaráztam a helyzetet Nijimura-sannak, azonnal a Sötét Körzet D raktárához indultunk; itt vagyunk most, ellenségekkel körülvéve, akik mind vagy Rohadt Roby vagy Vörös Roy bandájához tartoznak.

Nijimura-san megropogtatta az ökleit. „Haizaki, te menj a lányért! Ezekkel a bohócokkal egyedül is elbírok."

„Oké, kösz." És már rohantam is befelé. Berúgtam az ajtót, ezzel sikeresen kiiktatva az őrséget, majd Robyhoz fordultam, aki a megkötözött Ryoukot simogatta. Felfordult a gyomrom. Egyáltalán hogy meri megérinteni?

„Haiszaki Szógo, látom nem hatytad cerben a kisz barátnődet." sziszegte, de nem figyeltem rá. Atyám, legalább a nevemet normálisan kimondaná!

„Ryouko, jól vagy?"

„Igen." válaszolta.

„Akkor jó."

„Hé! Ne merészejj szemmibe venni! Moszt én írom a szabályokat, te pedig engedelmeszkedni foksz, vagy esz a kisz szépszég fogja bánni…"

„Na, ide figyelj, te élettelen, szánalmas szarkupac! Nem érdekel, ha összeversz vagy megalázol, de ha Ryoukonak akár csak egy szál haja is meggörbül, úgy verem szét az undorító képedet, hogy még a hulládat sem fogják tudni azonosítani."

„Látom, te nem értessz a szépszóból. Szrácok, támadász! Szeggyétek szanaszéjjel!"

És a harc elkezdődött. Nem mondom, hogy könnyű dolgom volt, én is kaptam rendesen, de nagy nehezen átverekedtem magam a söpredéken, és elkaptam Roby nyakát, aki elkezdett szánalmason visítozni.

„Áá! Szegíccég! Kérlek, ne üssz meg! Cak az arcomat ne, esszel kereszem a kenyeremet!"

„Pofa be!", mondtam veszélyesen halkan, és már repült is a megmaradt három foga. Győzedelmesen kihúztam magam, ordítottam egyet, és Ryoukohoz fordultam. Azt még hallottam, hogy a nevemet kiáltja, utána minden elsötétült.

Mire magamhoz tértem, már otthon voltam a saját ágyamban. Nem tudom, hogy kerültem haza, a fejem pedig szörnyen hasított. Épp fel akartam kelni, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre választ találjak, de Ryouko bejött a szobába.

„Hála az égnek, végre felébredtél!", kiáltotta boldogan, és szorosan átölelt. „Annyira aggódtam."

„Meddig nem voltam magamnál?"

„Csak egy napig." válaszolta, és letörölt egy kósza könnycseppet az arcáról. „Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél."

„Semmiség. Eleve az én hibám volt, hogy belekeveredtél. Nem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy ennyire közel kerülj hozzám."

„Ez nem igaz. Lehet, hogy történtek dolgok, amiknek nem biztos, hogy kellett volna, de remekül éreztem magam veled." mosolygott őszintén és melegen.

„Komolyan?"

„Szerinted még itt lennék, ha nem így gondolnám?" Logikus.

„Khm." hangzott az ajtó felől. „Ezer bocs, de lenne egy perced rám is?", szólt közbe Nijimura-san, mire Ryouko azt mondta, hazamegy, és majd holnap találkozunk a _suliban._ Remek!

„Te még itt vagy?", kérdeztem sértődötten, mint egy kisfiú, akitől elvették a kedvenc játékát.

„Nemhogy inkább örülnél, amiért kihúztam a bársony segged a kutyaszorítóból!", háborodott fel.

„Tch. És mit akarsz?"

„Igazából meglep, hogy képes voltál összeszedni egy ilyen csajt."

„Ja, engem is."

„Nos, én a helyedben nem szalasztanám el a lehetőséget, ha már egyszer az orrom előtt van. Csak egy jótanács a senpaitól." mondta, majd felállt, és elindult kifelé, de az ajtóból még visszaszólt: „Majd meghálálhatod egy ebéddel."

Utálom, amikor igaza van. És azt is, amikor gondolatolvasósdit játszanak velem. Lehet, hogy már régóta ismer, és _tényleg_ igaza van, de miért pont _neki_ kell megmondania, mit tegyek? Ha most bármi másról lenne szó, már csak azért sem csinálnám meg, de az a nagy helyzet, hogy beszélhetünk társadalmi különbségekről, és kereshetünk kifogásokat, de tényleg nem tudom elképzelni az életem nélküle, és az, hogy még mindig mellettem van, bizonyítja, hogy ő is érez irántam valamit. Most kell lépnem, amíg még nem késő. Kell valami… valami, ami nem hétköznapi… hmm… olyasmi, ami jelent valamit… Gondolkozz!

Megvan! Ezaz!

* * *

 _I found you, in my darkest hour  
I found you, in the pouring rain  
I found you, when I was on my knees  
And your light brought me back again  
Found you in the river of pure emotion  
I found you, my only truth  
I found you with the music playing  
I was lost 'til I found you, you, you  
'Til I found you, you, you_

Másnap reggel vidáman indultam iskolába. Nem, ez nem egy párhuzamos univerzum, csak megvan a tökéletes terv, amivel tudatosíthatom mindenkiben, hogy Ryouko és én együtt járunk.

Nos, mikor beértem épp matekóra volt, pont, mint _akkor._ Igaz, hogy nekem is bent kéne lennem, de egy kis stílusos késés nem fog megártani. Teljes erőmből kivágtam az ajtót, és elkiáltottam magam: „RYOUKO!" És csakúgy, mint az első nap, most is mindenki rémülten nézett rám.

„Haizaki-san, talán…" próbálkozott a tanár megint, de tudta, hogy úgyse hallgatok rá.

„Mégis mit művelsz az óra kellős közepén? És különben is, neked nem ágyban kéne lenned?!", kiáltott rám mérgesen, de több volt benne az aggódás, mint a düh.

„Ez fontosabb." vigyorogtam, mire ő sóhajtott. „Yukihana Ryouko, mától fogva a barátnőm vagy." jelentettem ki.

„Hogy mi?"

„Megmentettelek, szóval tartozom nekem." ismételtem ugyanazt, mint mikor először találkoztunk. Szerencsére ő is észrevette, és elkezdett nevetni.

„És szeretnéd, hogy felvidítsalak?", kérdezte mosolyogva.

„Naná, hogy!"

„Akkor gyere ide, Shou-chan!"

Minden további kérdés nélkül engedelmeskedtem neki, és megcsókoltam. (Még az idegesítő becenevet is elfogadtam.) Az osztályban hatalmas üdvrivalgás tört ki, és még az eddig mérges tanár is tapsolt nekünk. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ezek után senkit sem érdekelt a matek.

 _ **VÉGE**_

* * *

 **Dalszöveg idézetek sorrendben:**

 **\- Bloodstream - Ed Sheeran  
\- Seasons - Olly Murs  
\- My House - Flo Rida  
\- Let's Get Ugly - The Wanted  
\- I Found You - The Wanted  
\- Lovestruck - V Factory  
\- Dangerous - David Guetta  
\- I Found You - The Wanted**

 _ **Légyszi írjatok kommenteket, nagyon-nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit gondoltok erről! :)**_


End file.
